marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN688)
where it was looked down upon and considered a "loser" for being a runt and lacking the advanced shapeshifting abilities possessed by other symbiotes. Venom was part of an invasion force of millions of symbiotes, and was chosen as part of an infiltration team led by Riot; allowing itself to be collected by a Life Foundation deep-space probe in order to infiltrate the planet that had sent it and prepare it for invasion. Riot escaped containment and caused the shuttle to crash land in Malaysia, but Venom and the other two symbiotes were collected by the Life Foundation and taken to San Francisco, where Carlton Drake experimented on them. Bonded to a homeless woman named Maria, Venom deemed her an incompatible host and consumed her from the inside-out over the course of a week; transferring to investigative reporter Eddie Brock when he broke into the lab. Deeming Eddie a compatible host, Venom helped him escape the Life Foundation's security team; but his erratic behavior - influenced by its ravenous appetite - left his ex-fiancée Anne Weying and her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis concerned. When Dr. Lewis attempted to scan Eddie with an MRI, the sonic waves agitated the symbiote, leading to the scan being aborted. After Eddie returned home, it influencing him into angrily confronting his neighbor over the rock music he was playing, partially transforming his face to frighten the man into agreeing to turn the volume down. When the Life Foundation's security forces - led by Roland Treece - arrived at Eddie's apartment and attempted to apprehend him, the symbiote - annoyed by Eddie's complacency - seized control of his body and attacked the PMCs. As more PMCs arrived, the symbiote helped Eddie flee. As Eddie attempted to reach his motorcycle from an alley, the symbiote causing him to see it as his reflection in the window of a van; taking offence to him calling it a parasite. Their argument was cut short when the Life Foundation deployed a fleet of weaponized drones; the symbiote assisting him in his escape. When Treece rammed Eddie - breaking his legs, the symbiote covered its host, transforming Eddie into a hulking oily-black monster with large white eyespots, claws, a fanged maw and a prehensile tongue. Declaring its intent to eat Treece, the symbiote was interrupted when a second PMC shot it from behind and devoured him instead. Diving into the ocean and swimming to a lighthouse, the symbiote returned Eddie to human form and manifested its head; telling him that as far as it was concerned, he was nothing more than a vehicle for it to use as it pleased, that its mission was to get the Life Foundation's rocket, and if he cooperated, then it would consider sparing him. The symbiote agreed to Eddie's request to go to his former place of employment, the MNBN broadcasting network, first to turn in evidence that the Life Foundation was conducting illicit experiments. When Eddie was refused entry, the symbiote took over him and climbed to the top of the skyscraper. It noted that human civilization had its beautiful aspects, remarking that it was almost sorry it would be destroyed. A low-flying airplane passing overhead caused it to retreat into Eddie's body in pain and he nearly fell to his death, but the symbiote transformed his hand and dug its claws into the wall to break their fall. After Eddie turned in the evidence, the symbiote told him to jump out the window, mocking him when he instead took the elevator. Confronted by a squad of SWAT police, Venom easily defeated them, stopping just short of eating one of the policemen and withdrawing into Eddie's body when Venom noticed Anne watching. Developing a liking for her, the Venom symbiote prompted Eddie to apologize to her for ruining her life. When Anne and Dr. Lewis revealed that it had been consuming Eddie's organs, slowly killing him, the symbiote protested that it could fix the damage, pleading with Eddie not to listen to them. Anne used the MRI to purge it from Eddie's body and he berated it for betraying their bond before storming out and leaving it to die. The symbiote escaped into the ventilation and bonded to Gemini - a chihuahua belonging to Mrs. Manfredi, the wife of one of the hospital's patients. The symbiote located Eddie just as he was captured by Treece, then sought out Anne and bonded to her; tracking Eddie down, killing the PMCs standing guard, and devouring Treece. The symbiote influenced Anne into kissing Eddie and transferred itself to him, leaving her behind despite her desire to help them. When Eddie told it that Drake had bonded to a symbiote of his own, the Venom symbiote recognized Riot and explained that they were greatly outmatched. Nevertheless, Venom confronted Riot and briefly managed to hold his own, but was eventually overpowered and torn off Eddie. Before Riot could devour Venom, Eddie rebonded to it, but Riot managed to absorb both of them into itself. Anne managed to separate Riot and Venom from each other and their hosts by playing amplified feedback, but Riot rebonded to Drake and impaled Eddie through the chest with an arm-blade. Venom rebonded to Eddie and removed the blade, using it to rupture the rocket's fuel tanks and killing Riot in the ensuing explosion. Venom seemingly sacrificed itself shielding Eddie from the blast, but it survived and remained bonded to him - which Eddie kept a secret from Anne. Venom agreed to Eddie's stipulation that it could only hurt bad people, devouring a thug who was exercising an extortion racket on Mrs. Chen, an elderly Chinese woman whose convenience store Eddie frequented. | Personality = The Venom symbiote was initially bloodthirsty and cruel; frequently mocking Eddie, openly considering him nothing but a vehicle for it to use to accomplish its mission, and consuming him from the inside-out. Tired of being looked down upon by the other members of its kind, who had considered it a runt - Venom came to empathize with Eddie's status as a "loser", eventually deciding to turn on its own kind and save the Earth from being invaded. The symbiote ultimately agreed to work alongside Eddie as a vigilante, only hurting bad people. Impressed by Anne Weying, the symbiote attempted to help Eddie repair his relationship with her and - while bonded to Anne - influenced her into kissing him. Venom also dislikes being addressed as a parasite, due to it being a vulgar insult on its homeworld. | Powers = While weaker than other members of its species, the Venom symbiote confers the following abilities to its host: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Venom is capable of extending its biomass into tentacles and forming shields, though it lacks the advanced shapeshifting powers of other symbiotes, such as Riot. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Sonics: Sounds within the 4 to 6 kilohertz range cause extreme pain to the Venom symbiote, and prolonged exposure could kill it. * Intense Heat: The symbiote is also vulnerable to intense levels of heat and flames. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Веном (клинтар) (TRN688) Category:Venom Family Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Fire Weakness Category:Superhuman Strength